missrandomstuffs_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
The 25th Hunger Games/Reapings
Ignore the weird sized text :/ Reapings 'Capitol - Prodigia Gleam' "Prodigia! Prodigia!" I slowly open my eyes and hear knocking on my door. "Go away, mom!" I say. "Alright, be late to your favorite day of the whole year and be executed. Fine by me." I can imagine her hands on her hips. "It's Reaping Day!" I exclaim. I jump right up and brush my teeth and hair. I put on my mascara, pink lipstick, and a pair of shorts and a tanktop. I throw open the door. "Mom! Can I see my dress now?" Mom always gets my dresses custom-made, and doesn't show me what they look like until it's the day I need them. I hear footsteps and my mom comes into view, carrying a beautiful gold dress with a black belt and black straps. "Oh mom, it's beautiful! Tell Jenny I love it!" I smile. I put it on, and it fits like a glove. I head downstairs for breakfast. "Chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk, please," I say into the machine my parents bought. It recgonizes voice commands and does any task you may need. The machine brings out the food and I eat the delicious meal. Soon, I drive to the square and stand in my section. "Welcome to the Reaping for the 25th Hunger Games, which could also be considered the 100th Hunger Games! My name is Kelsey Arwin, and I'm your escort! As all of the years go, I will read you the twist. As you know, there will be twice as many tributes. What you may not know is that there are a total of four arenas! Rewatch the broadcast at home, it'll have a good explanation. "Without further ado, allow me to draw the ladies for the 25th Hunger Games!" Kelsey searches through the many white slips until pulling one out. "Allison Kei-" "I volunteer as tribute!" exclaims a voice from in front of me. A girl with bright pink hair walks onto the stage. "What's your name, darling?" "Erika. Erika Danyie." "Miss Erika, would you like to share why you volunteered?" "Family reasons, miss." She looks down at her feet. "Alright, the next girl is Prodigia Gleam!" she exclaims. I was zoning out, until somebody pushed me into the aisle. "Come on up, darling!" I walk up the marble stairs, where people meeting their death go. I shakily looked back at my parents. Their faces were red and covered in tears. Families around them were trying to comfort them. "Alright! For the first male, we have Johnny Garteau!" "I volunteer!" "I volunteer!" two voices scream. "Two volunteers? Come up here and tell us your names!" she smiles. That smile quickly fades when she sees the boys. One of them looks like rainbow puke, and the other has been locked up for like ever. "Lyssander Ghan." says the twelve year old who I think is ill. "Furs Shiner." says the rainbow dude. After we all shake hands, we go into the Justice Building. Oh, this is gonna be one weird Hunger Games. 'District One - Julius Spring'Edit "Oi! Let go of me!" I yell to the Peacekeepers. "Unhand me! One day I will be your master! You should be bowing down to me!" "Let go of him," says a feminine voice from the back of the hallway. Who is she? "Who are you? You're not authorized to give us orders," says one of the Peacekeepers, before both of them fall to the ground. "My name is Ashley Paige," she says, stepping out of the shadows. "How would you like to compete in the Hunger Games?" she asks, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. {she looks like rose tyler btw} "What good would that do?" I ask. "Oh, I'm sure you'd gain all sorts of fame and, hmm, power from killing all of those people and becoming a victor. And you'd like that, hmm?" Well, I do want those things... "Ashley Paige, who are you?" "A girl never meant to be." She smiles, pulls out this device thing, points it at herself, and vanishes. ~~ "Good morning, please go to your spots. Good morning, please go to your spots. Good morning, please go to your spots," the automated voice repeats over the loudspeakers. I stay in the back with Peacekeepers at my side. I look to my right. A smirking Ashley winks at me. I'm forced to volunteer now. "Good morning, District One. Today two girls and two boys will volunteer to win this year's Hunger Games! I probably don't even have to draw the names, so let's hear it, District One girls!" "I VOLUNTEER!" scream girls of all ages. Even twelve year old girls want to compete. The escort points to two of the girls, and they walk onto the stage, smiling. "What are your names?" the escort smiles. The first one, about my age, says, "Purity Knight." The one who's younger than me with pink hair, says, "Who am ''I?! I'm Candy Orenson, your next victor, of course!" "Thank you, girls. Any volunteers for the men? "I volunteer!" I yell, along with many other potential tributes. The escort points to me as she was instructed, and also to another guy. We both walk onto the stage and announce our names. "Copper McPrice." "Julius Spring." All of us shake hands, then we go into the Justice Building. Only one person comes into my room. Ashley. "Win. Okay? If you do, then there's some of this." Ashley kisses me on the lips, then she grabs her device and walks away. 'District Two - Calypso Rune'Edit Once, there was a young couple. The girl was eighteen and the boy was twenty. They had a baby. The mother was too stressed out about the baby. She volunteered for the Hunger Games with two intentions: to live or die. She came in second place. The father was full of grief. He loved the baby, but just couldn't care for her. When the girl was four, he ran away from home, leaving the girl. The girl was heartbroken and alone, living in a terrible children's home. "Why was the world so heartless? Why was I alone?" she asked herself, never finding an answer. The girl took her anger out by training and people realized she was meant to be alone. The girl isolated herself in a cabin and only came out to train, limiting contact with others. The girl's name was Calypso Rune. Calypso Rune is me. I put on the gray dress that basically reflects how I feel and walk to the Reaping the backway where not many people go. I stand in my section and completely zone out until the female's name is called. "Thalia Combe!" Nobody dares to volunteer. Thalia is ruthless and will kill anybody in her path without blinking. "Next, we have-" "I volunteer," I say. The crowd parts for me, and I walk up the stairs. "What's your name?" "Calypso Rune." "Alright. For the males, we have Uzi Kystrel!" Again, nobody volunteers for him. There's always been something about him that's... off. "Next, we have Jack-" "I volunteer!" scream many boys, like they always do. The escort points to one in the front and they walk next to me. "Sebastian Hive," he says before the escort can ask. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Uzi Kystrel, Sebastian Hive, Calypso Rune, and Thalia Combe!" I don't know why I volunteered. But I will win. For the heart I once had and never will again. 'District Three - Akumai Kubaya'Edit "Tenshin! Did you get something to wear?" "Yeah, Sixxy. It looks nice enough to wear." "Where'd you get it?" "Some lady put it outside to dry. It's fortunate for us, but I mean, she should have some of those Insta-Driers or whatever inside. It's the district of technology for hell's sake." "I suppose," Sixxy says. Why'd we have to steal our suits? We're escapees. We were arrested for making a video that offended the Capitol. Tats, Sixxy, Mongoose, and I escaped. We can't be seen or we'll get arrested for two things: fleeing from authority, and creating offensive media. We'll have a longer sentence than if we did our time like Kenshin is. He gets out today. We briskly walk to the square after hearing the ''Ding, Dong, of the Reaping Bells. We skip getting our blood checked by piggybacking a group, and we stand in our appropriate sections. "Good day, citizens. My name is Charlotte, and today two teenagers from each gender will be chosen to bring honor and glory to themselves and this district. Sorry, robots, your species can't compete this year. You guys know the routine, I'll call the ladies then the gentlemen to compete in our name." Charlotte walks over to the first female Reaping Ball (there are four) and pulls out the name. I can hear the entire right side of the square taking in a deep breath. "Mallory Percistance!" A girl comes up to the front and her mouth is open, I guess she can't handle being reaped. Weakling. "Next, we have Dayta Techni!" Another shocked girl comes to the front, but the shock looks more as if she won the lottery than if she was just told to go wait in line for the guillotine. "Now, for the boys!" She selects one name from each bowl. I cross my fingers, hoping it's not me so I can survive another year. "Orlando Johnson, and Akumai Kubaya!" What? Me? It can't be! Could that bowl have been rigged? Peacekeepers force me up the stairs. The air up here, even though the distance from the ground is only a few yards, is disgustingly filthy. "Our tributes, Mallory Percistance, Dayta Techni, Orlando Johnson, and Akumai Kubaya!" 'District Four - Lisbet Hanai'Edit I tripped. That was all. My clumsy mistake caused somebody to die. We just wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. We showed her how all of us combined felt after years of torture, but we didn't want to kill her. Just kill her inside. Instead, we killed her on the outside. I think about it everyday. Her parents rushed to the Justice Building after she hadn't been home for a few days. They thought she was out partying, while in reality she was dead. I wanted to go up to her parents and tell them what happened. But they wouldn't listen to me, because I had no idea what it was like to have parents, and they would sure as hell use that against me. They didn't know their precious baby was not so precious and not a baby, and they'd never know her fate. They'd never get to see her get married, have children, and meet other milestones in life. And all because of me! I know it's gonna come back to me someday. I dress in the basic blue dress that the orphanage picked out for me, and ride the boats to the square, which is flooded with people. i get my finger pricked and stand in my section with all the other girls who used to torment me. I hope two of them get reaped. "Good day, District Four! Today, four young men and women will win the Hunger Games for us! First, the ladies." The escort goes over to one of the four Reaping Bowls, and he draws a name. "Sharlet Free!" A girl who looks thirteenish walks up to the stage, shocked. I can see the fear in her eyes. "Next, we have Lisbet Hanai!" Wait... What? No... Somebody behind me pushes me. I almost fall, but keep my balance. I walk to the stage and stand behind the glass bowl my name was drawn from. "And now, the gentlemen! First, Jason Jaha." "I volunteer!" claims a voice from the front. He walks up to the stage. He's a quiet boy, and claims to be the son or something of an Egyptian God. "My name is Nile Sebek," he announces, before backing up and standing still. "Next, Axel Blade." "I VOLUNTEER!" screams some guy at the top of his lungs. He walks up to the stage. "My- my name is Isaac Blade." He keeps glancing to one spot in the front, like he's looking at somebody. He goes to his spot. "District Four, I present Sharlet Free, Lisbet Hanai, Nile Sebek, and Isaac Blade!" I knew it would come back to me. One word keeps echoing in my head. Karma. 'District Five - Textil Archeus'Edit Walking to the Reapings from home isn't a hard task, especially when your, um, friends live in a cave- I mean- house ''near the square. Alright, let me just say it. I'm in a cult. We don't kill people -normally- though, so it's not like we're doing anything that bad. I wait in line to get my blood tested before I stand in my section and wait for the Reapings to commence. After zoning out and staring at rocks on the floor, a middle-aged woman comes to the microphone. "Hello, District Five. I'm Abby Griffen, and I'm your escort this year. The twist, as President Rose Wyles explained, has four tributes from each district, and here are ours." she walks over to the first bowl. "Aurora Starlight." A girl who looks very Capitol-like, with her bright blue hair, walks up the silver steps and stands next to Abby. "Next, Eevee Darkbloom." A girl, who I admit is pretty extremely hot, walks up the steps and stands next to Aurora (5). "Third, Erik Norsemen." A huge guy walks up. The whole district knows him. He's a hero for killing a huge bear himself. They call him "Erik The Bearslayer." Now his legacy probably won't live on. "Last but not least," she draws a name and keeps the paper folded to create suspense. She slowly opens it and reads it. "Textil Archeus." Whoa. No way can it be. I mean it can't! It just- NO! ''Calm down, Textil. Calm down. '' I walk up the stairs and stare at our district's children. I don't even pay attention until we shake hands and until I board the train, unaware of what might happen next. 'District Six - Missy Turner'Edit I go on to Omegle and type in the interest, "Missy Turner." After a little bit of loading, I'm paired up with a stranger. '''Hi', I type. Hey, types the stranger. Are you Missy Turner? No. Are you? Yepp! ;D OMG! '' After doing this at least twenty more times, I log off my computer and start getting ready for the Reapings. I put on this black dress with a red pair of earrings and shoes. I walk to the square and stand in my section after getting proven that I'm me and not some impostor. After lots of waiting, the mayor comes onto the stage. "Hello. I'm Octavia Blake, and since our escort is currently indisposed due to an illness, I will be performing the honor of choosing four of you to compete in the Hunger Games." She first chooses a name from the first female bowl. "Lacey Despin." I hear a shuffling behind me. I turn around. Three sections behind me, a twelve year old girl is being escorted by Peacekeepers, her eyes becoming wet and her mouth sliightly open. The poor girl stands behind the glass bowl she was reaped from. Since I have a very small chance of getting reaped, I sway on my heels back and forth, until I realize who she called. "Missy Turner?" I don't believe this. There is ''no way. There's gotta be another Missy Turner! Apparently there isn't, though, because Peacekeepers are dragging me up to the stage, because I'm frozen in shock. "Ash Harper." A very menacing-looking kid walks up and stands by me. He's standing tall, like he's proud to be reaped or something. Maybe if he dies, he'll see someone or something. I don't know. "Buck Rockwell." A huge, and when I say huge I mean like Cato from the 74th Hunger Games huge, walks up to the stage and stands next to Ash (6), staring directly at the camera and giving it a mean-looking expression. "District Six, your tributes," she gestures for us to shake hands, and we do, "Buck Rockwell, Ash Harper, Lacey Despin, and Missy Turner!" 'District Seven - Jack Lumber'Edit "You're a monster." "'Accident?' He's smiling like a madman!" "Stay away from my children!" That's what people said to me after the axe went into the skull of my dad's boss. It was an honest accident. I tripped while juggling axes and it went flying. But I don't care. Everybody dies someday. One little person doesn't matter. The Reaping Bells ring, and I get on the bus traveling to the square. People get up and leave their seats when I sit down. The girl I'm sitting by scoots closer to the window, fear in her eyes. I don't know who she is, but she seems scared. I look at her and put my hand towards her shoulder to try to comfort her. She quickly grabs my wrist and holds it in mid-air with a lot of force. She stares right at me with her gray eyes. She looks older than me, but her height is that of like a fourteen year old. "Don't. Touch. Me." She says without blinking. "Why not? What are you gonna do to me?" She pulls out something that looks like a police badge. "Luckily for you, I don't have my piece, but I can fight with my bare hands and self-defense is legal." "Who even are you?" I ask. Most of the bus isn't paying attention, they're talking, so I want to learn as much as I can about the girl who is talking to me. "Juliet. Juliet Spencer. District Seven Detective. Daughter of Chief Spencer and Second-in-command officer Spencer. Anything else?" I purse my lips and return back to looking at the seat in front of me. When we finally arrive at the square, I get my blood verified and stand in my section. Four Reaping Balls are set up on the stage, and I remember the twist. "Good afternoon, Seven! I'm Anya, and this year, four of you will compete to bring honor to the district. First, the ladies, as always." Miss Little High Cheekbones draws a slip from the glass bowl. She opens it up, and reads, "Whitney Grey." A very young girl, only twelve, walks up to the stage with a serious expression spread across her face. Her orange waves fall onto her shoulders everytime she walks up a stair. She stands next to her bowl and smirks at someone in the back of the square. "Zoey Oakley." A girl with blonde hair a little older than me is followed by Peacekeepers up to the stage, her legs trembling and teeth chattering. Her eyes are red, as well as her cheeks. She's shaking from fear. She stands next to Whitney (7), who seems to be having a conversation with somebody using her eyes. "Now, the gentlemen." She picks up the third sheet of paper. "Konami Aretino." Somebody who actually looks like they could win walks onto the stage. His face is turned into a scowl, and when he opens his mouth, I see spiked teeth. While he's the same age as Zoey (7), he might get further than him. "Last but not least, Jack Lumber." Me? Reaped? Eh, it was probably a rigged Reaping. I can handle this. I put my hands at my sides and quietly walk onto the stage. I look at all the staring faces, and I see one look down. It looks like Juliet. I guess she feels bad for being rude to me earlier. "Alright, shake hands," Cheekbones says. I shake hands with Zoey (7), Whitney (7), and Konami (7). Mist, a victor from two years ago, follows us inside the Justice Building. I hope he gives us advice, so I can win like him. 'District Eight - Lyra Levant'Edit "Lyra Levant," the escort says. I widen my eyes in fear. I fall to the ground, and then hear bells. Bells... "Oh my gosh," I mumble, looking at the time. It reads 9AM, and the Reapings are at 9:30. I quickly jump out of my bed and brush my hair and put my clothes on. I grab a bagel from the toaster, and quickly spread cream cheese on it. I briskly walk to the square, and wait in line to get my finger pricked. I read the time on a clock in front of Telly's Textures. It reads 9:26. I breathe out a sigh of relief. "Just in time," I mumble. "Next. Give me your hand." I hold out my hand and wince as a pulse of electricity and a slight poking feeling goes through my finger. The lady takes my finger and plants my bloody fingertip on a piece of paper. She scans it, and she pushes me into the girls' and boys' areas after she sees it reads my name. I walk to my section and stand in it. As the escort walks on stage and begins droning on about the games and stuff, I begin to zone out. I snap back to reality when I hear my name. I walk up the stairs in shock and stand behind the bowl. "Saika Tan." A very pretty Asian girl walks next to me. Her eyes are cast downwards. "Now, the boys. First-" "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." "A volunteer?" questions the escort, motioning the boy to come forward. He's really tall and probably eighteen. "What's your name, darling?" "Erhen Flemar." He quickly glances over at Saika (8) before moving to his spot. "Connor Smitherson." A boy, probably younger than me, shakily walks up the stairs and stands behind his Reaping Bowl. "Your tributes, Erhen Flemar, Saika Tan, Lyra Levant, and Connor Smitherson!" What am I going to do?